Vehicles operating in an autonomous mode (e.g., driverless) can relieve occupants, especially the driver, from some driving-related responsibilities. When operating in an autonomous mode, the vehicle can navigate to various locations using onboard sensors, allowing the vehicle to travel with minimal human interaction or in some cases without any passengers.
Vehicle door automatic locking is an important safety feature. Conventional automatic door lock systems control the door locks of vehicles solely based on the speed of the vehicles. For example, a conventional vehicle would automatically lock the doors when the speed of the vehicle reaches a certain speed. Such door lock systems sometimes incorrectly lock or unlock doors at in appropriate situations.